Love's Destiny
by I like Dogs
Summary: The Ring has been destroyed and the Fellowship is heading home. Legolas finds a mysterious Elf maiden. Who is she, and could she be the one Legolas has always dreamed of?
1. Afterwards

This is my first LOTR fic. The ring has been destroyed, but what will await the Fellowship now? 

****

Love's Destiny

Chapter 1- Afterwards

Sam sighed contentedly as the group drove on with their last bits of strength before stopping for the night. He still didn't understand why they had to rush, the Ring was destroyed, Middle Earth was safe, and they were headed home. He understood that everyone wanted to reach their homelands, but he still wished they would slow down a tad. His feet were killing him and Frodo was to the point where he was almost sleepwalking. 

Suddenly Aragorn stopped in his tracks and said, "We'll camp here tonight. In two more days we will reach the town of Vassill, and we may stop and gather the supplies for the rest of the journey." 

Everyone silently agreed with a nod of their head and they began to unload their packs. Frodo looked to his left and saw Merry and Pippin fighting over an object. He journeyed closer, and found that it was a bright, round fruit. The hobbits had come upon it on the trail, and both were claiming to have seen it first. 

"It's mine! I saw it first!"

"No, it's _mine_!"

Aragorn had noticed the bickering and wandered over just as Pippin shoved Merry to the ground. "Hey!" the beached hobbit cried, jumping to his feet and lunging himself at Pippin. The Ranger suddenly grabbed the two by their collars and lifted them a good foot off the ground, their hairy feet dangling below them. They only had a moment to cower from the glare before Aragorn asked to see what they fought over. 

"This fruit," Pippin replied, holding it out to the slightly annoyed human. 

He studied it for a moment before he said, "You didn't eat any of this did you?"

The hobbits shook their heads in unison. 

"Are you sure?" Aragorn pressed. 

Now they nodded simultaneously. 

"You're lucky. If you had, you would be lying on the ground suffering from the first stages of a deadly poison."

Pippin and Merry turned and looked at each other and gulped. It seemed even after the Ring was destroyed, there was danger everywhere, and there always would be. 

Aragorn dropped the two hobbits on the ground and began examining the fruit in his hand. 

"Wha-what is it?" Frodo asked cautiously as he peered at the red object, not daring to get any closer. 

"It is called Orc-fruit. The right name I do not know, but it is called that because it is the very fruit that most Orcs use to poison the tips of their very deadly arrows," at this the Ranger pulled his arm back and hurled the Orc-fruit into the nearby forest. 

"Now I suggest that you go wash your hands clean in the stream." As the two hobbits scurried to the edge of the water, Frodo shook his head and chuckled. Would those two ever learn? 

For the first time, Frodo noticed the absence of one of his companions. The Elf- archer, Legolas. He scanned the camp quickly, and found no trace of the quiet Elf. The hobbit shrugged and thought, _Probably just wants to be alone with his thoughts for a bit._

***

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and heir to the throne, who always had an abundant line of suitors, was lonely. He knew of course that this was nonsense. He had his friends, and his family that he would be seeing again soon. But inside he knew it was because he hadn't found _the_ girl. He needed someone who he could be with, and could travel with him on adventures, and probably even wield a weapon. He gave a grief filled sigh and leaned against a nearby tree to watch the sunset while trying to get his mind off his loneliness. The sky was filled with hues of orange and pink, and in the center of it all, was the bright red sun. 

"Beautiful," he breathed. 

Legolas stood for a while longer, one legged pulled up so that his foot rested on the tree's trunk, before he finally decided it was time to head back to camp. The others would probably be in the beginning of worry, maybe even Gimli. Legolas smiled to himself at the thought of the stern Dwarf worrying about an Elf prince. 

That would be the day. 

***

After the company awoke in the pale gray of dawn, they ate a small breakfast of bacon and _lembas, _which Sam actually thought tasted good together, and headed back to the road. 

The rest of the day was relatively boring, not even a stray band of Orcs to take out their frustrations on. It was all walking, walking, walking. That is, until they reached the small town of Vassill. It was full of humans, and even the occasional Dwarf or Elf. 

Aragorn explained. "This town is mainly here for travelers, such as ourselves. And that doesn't always bring men." 

Gimli looked up at Legolas who was walking beside him. "Looks like we're going to see some of our kin here."

Legolas nodded scanned the somewhat diverse crowds. His keen eyes saw not an Elf in sight, but two Dwarves. That was no surprise, Elves rarely came to a town like this. 

Men and women were shuffling through the streets, pushing children along as they studied what the merchants had for sale. Aragorn led them to an inn called _The Red Sunset_. They entered and Aragorn approached the bar. While he was paying for rooms, Legolas was looking at the décor. 

Animal furs and weapons of all sorts adorned the walls, which were made of a dark wood like the floor, and there were tables and chairs on one side of the room and an open space that looked like a dance floor. In one corner a staircase wound up to the second story which Legolas guessed were the rooms. 

There were already a few people seated inside drinking and talking loudly. They were a group of men who looked to be rather rugged and obnoxious. Another table near them was full of Dwarves who seemed to be the dirtiest creatures Legolas had ever seen. He turned his head to the right and stopped when something caught his eye. It was a maiden, sitting alone a drinking something of a yellow-orange color in the corner of the bar. She eyed the men wearily, through the dark shadow of her cloak, making it impossible for Legolas to see the details of her face. 

Legolas' thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Aragorn began to talk: "Legolas, Pippin, and I will share a room and Gimli, Merry, Frodo and Sam will share a room. Is everyone comfortable with that?"

Gimli muttered something under his breath but said nothing audibly. 

"Alright then. Let's head to our rooms."

The Hobbits practically ran up the stairs, all spare Frodo, who was becoming a tad worried about his elvish friend. Legolas had seemed sad and depressed lately, something that he usually wasn't. He took one more worried glance and began to walk up the stairs after his friends. Aragorn and Gimli came after him, but stopped when they noticed that Legolas hadn't moved since he had walked inside. 

"What is it my friend?" Aragorn asked the Elf. Legolas tore his gaze away from the mysterious maiden and looked at Aragorn. 

"Nothing. I fear that I am a bit weary and disorientated from our journey."

At this Aragorn gave a smile and said, "Aren't we all? Come, we shall have a good night's rest and buy supplies in the morning."

Legolas nodded and began following his friend to the rooms. Suddenly, they heard the sound of breaking glass and the angry shouts of men. When they turned around Legolas saw the mysterious maiden was standing with the slightly drunk men surrounding her. 

By her tense and rigid form, Legolas could tell that she was slightly nervous, but it didn't make her look frightened. She actually looked quite capable for a bar brawl. Under her dark cloak she had an arraignment of kinives and one long sword strapped to her waist. 

One of the men stepped near the girl and looked her up and down, admiring her body with a drunkenly satisfied expression. 

She tensed even more at this, and when the man's hand moved to touch her, her knife was out and pressed to his throat. She glared at him a moment, just daring him to try something, and then kneed him hard in the gut. He groaned and fell to the floor. The maiden sheathed her knife and began walking towards the door. Seeing his companion lying on the ground after being attcked by a woman, one of the other men pulled out his sword and raised it. He took a step forward, and moved the blade towards the unsuspecting girl's back. 

Legolas jumped just as the blade was coming down and pushed the girl out of danger, landing on top of her. During the fall her hood had fallen back and Legolas had found himself face to face with a most beautiful maiden. Her hair fell to her waist in wavy locks the color of gold, and her eyes were a green-blue that stood out from her face with an uknown fierceness. Then he noticed her ears.

She was an elf. And one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. 


	2. Shocks

Hey, you guys need to review more if you want more chapters! So, keep 'em coming! But, since I'm in a good mood, I'll be nice and write another chapter anyways. :^)~

***

**** ****

Love's Destiny

Chapter 2-Shocks

Legolas continued his unseemly gaping until, finally, the elf growled, "Good sir, would you mind getting off of me?" 

Legolas shook his head and mumbled, "No, of course not milady." He placed his arms one by each side of her head and pushed his body off of hers. She quickly jumped to her feet and began brushing herself off. Her hands scratched feverishly against the material of her cloak as if trying to get some invisible dust off. Through the confusion, she had not noticed Aragorn still standing near the stairs.

"I thank you, once again, sir, and your companion," the maiden said, referring to Aragorn and looking at her hands as she scraped at her cloak. Though her words were of courtesy and thanks, her voice was not. It was gruff and slightly annoyed, making it obvious that she was not of a noble family, and could not very well be raised by elves. Her manner was as though she was raised by Men, or, to Legolas' amusement, maybe even Dwarves. But he knew that not to be true. A Dwarf would never raise an Elf. 

Legolas was shaken out of his thoughts by noticing that the girl was leaving. Just as she was stepping out of the door, he dashed after her. He caught her arm just outside of the inn. Instinctively she reached for her knife, but Legolas held up his hands in peace. Her face lost some of its' fierceness after seeing that it was the strange Elf from the inn, and not one of those savage men. 

"You? What ails you that you have to bother me? Have I not paid enough thanks? What do you want? Money? Food?"

"No milady, I have had enough thanks. I do not wish to have anything of yours except your name." Legolas looked at her, studying her cold blue-green gaze with his own gray one. 

"Kiarrah…Starfire." She finally said. Legolas, somewhat under the spell of lust, took no notice when she had hesitated to say her last name. Again, the mysterious maiden turned to take her leave. 

"Wait!" Legolas cried, and once more, she turned to him, annoyance clearly written on her beautiful face. She stared at him expectantly, her anger and beauty shining in her eyes. 

Legolas took a deep breath and prepared himself to say one of the rudest, strangest things in his lifetime. "I would like to also know, why it was that you scratched at you cloak like that."

The maiden looked a bit shocked, and replied in a cool voice, "And what business is it of yours?"

"None, milady."

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Curiosity, milady."

With each question, Legolas' face cheeks blushed more and more with the shame of his query. Noticing this, the maiden finally put a stop to her meaningless torture and said, "Then you shall know."

Her voice became sullen and she took a slight breath to prepare herself to say what she was about to. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable talking about it, and why a person like her was going to, Legolas didn't know. 

"I did that because you touched me."

Legolas' face turned to one a hurt, and the girl quickly added, "I do not like it when someone touches me. It is not because you are a stranger, but it is because I have never liked it ever since I can remember. When people touch me, it makes me long for the feeling of pain instead of that gentle caress. I cannot stand it."

Now Legolas thought that the girl couldn't be an Elf. How could one of his kind be so cold and distant towards the touch of another? He wanted to ask her, but the girl looked quite embarrassed and like she wanted to leave quickly. 

"Lady Kiarrah, where, may I ask, are you travelling to?" 

She gave him a questionable look and Legolas said, "I noticed that your attire is not of any villager here, and that you carry some belongings in a pack. That is why I ask."

She nodded slightly, and replied, "To my home, in Rivendell."

"Rivendell?!" The Elf prince cried in surprise, to which the maiden answered calmly, "Yes, in Rivendell. Why, is that where you go?" 

Legolas nodded. After the destruction of the Ring, the Fellowship wanted to travel once more to the beautiful Elven city, together perhaps for the last time. 

"I am one of Lord Elronds most trusted and loyal warriors. I have been away from Rivendell for so long slaying Orcs that had escaped the weapons of the Fellowship."

"You are one of Elronds warriors?" Legolas' voice didn't hide the shock. 

"Yes. I suppose you think that is odd because I am a woman?"

Legolas was about to respond when she continued, "I am Lady Arwen's personal protector. I travel with her as a handmaiden. That is why Lord Aragorn did not recognize me. I am usually disguised with makeup and different clothing, and not even he knows that I am the Lady's protector."

Legolas was shocked once again by the fair maiden. She knew who Aragorn was and had seen him inside the inn. This explained why she had rushed her apology to him and avoided looking up. 

"I am sorry for the way I have been acting towards you. I have been trained to be cold to strangers to show them that I am not weak."

Legolas nodded. "Perhaps, Lady Kiarrah, that tomorrow we may travel together," he said this as a way of accepting her apology and apologizing himself for his foolishness. And, of course, he wanted to get to know this mysterious beauty of Rivendell better. 

Kiarrah grinned and said, "Perhaps, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

The last thing Kiarrah saw before she turned was Legolas' face turn to one of shock, then happiness.

***

Okay, I'm done with chapter 2! Now review please! And if you didn't know, Kiarrah wasn't staying at the same inn as the Fellowship. She just stopped in to have a beer. :^)~


	3. Journeying

Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter you nice, cool readers! (I know I'm acting weird. I just love reviews.) 

***

****

Love's Destiny

Chapter 3-Journeying

As Legolas headed back to inside, Aragorn stopped him and said, "You have been outside for a while. What happened?"

"I found out that the Lady travels to Rivendell also. I invited her to join us, if that is alright."

Aragorn nodded. "Yes. Our company would greatly appreciate a woman companion. We leave in the mists of morning."

"Of course. I shall go tell the hobbits and Gimli of our new acquaintance." Legolas walked up the stairs lightly, followed by Aragorn who was in quiet thought. He couldn't understand where he thought her familiar. 

***

"Another companion? Who?" Pippin asked excitedly.

"A Lady Elf," Legolas stated.

"Like Lady Arwen?" 

"Yes, but she is not of noble birth. All I know of her is that she lives in Rivendell and, is very beautiful." As Legolas spoke this, his eyes became full of, as Pippin called it, "lust".

"Ah, I see," Pippin said playfully, "You get her to travel with us, and when we're all asleep, you two have a midnight rendezvous and-"

"Pippin!" Aragorn chided the young hobbit. "Leave our Elf friend alone. His feelings for the Lady are his business only and you should not be teasing him for that. It was somewhat like that when I met Arwen so long ago…" Aragorn stopped talking a moment and a look of grief came over him and was quickly replaced by one of happiness. "I have missed her for so long, but in a few days time I will see her beautiful face again." The Ranger got up from the bed and walked to the door. "I'm going to take a walk before I retire to my bed. Goodnight." And with that, he left the room to be alone with his thoughts of Arwen.

"Poor man. He really misses her," Pippin said as he and Legolas watched him leave. 

"Oh well, to sleep then." The little hobbit climbed into his bed, and, in a matter of seconds was asleep. 

Legolas lie down also, willing himself to sleep but found no such luck. His thoughts strayed to the beautiful maiden. Her long blond hair, the blue green of her eyes…and soon, he too, was in a most comfortable sleep. 

***

Legolas found himself being awakened by Pippin's cheerful voice right next to his face, "Wakey wakey! Time for us strong warrior men to leave for a nice day of walking!"

The Elf sat up and placed a hand on his face as he attempted to wake up. His blond hair was slightly mussed in the back and his shirt was ruffled. Standing up, Legolas stretched his legs out for another day of walking. He picked his quiver up from the table next to the bed, slung it over his shoulder, and then did the same with his bow. Pippin watched him, fascinated by the way Elves were always so elegant and quick. 

"Come on now! Aragorn's buying breakfast and I don't want to be late!" the Took cried, and walked out of the room in front of Legolas. "Master Pippin, what about the maiden we are to journey with?" Legolas asked.

"Oh yes, her. We decided to wait for her until she shows up, but not too long, for everyone is very eager to get to Rivendell." Pippin's voice was silenced as soon as they got down the stairs and he could smell the food.

He trotted over to the other hobbits and they said things like, "Hey Pip! It's 'bout time you got down here, Sam was eating everything!" and, "Pippin, take a seat you old lump on a log!"

It was obvious that the hobbits were eager and excited, for by that time the next day, they would be entering the beautiful Rivendell. Sure, it wasn't as beautiful as Lorien, but it would be a sight for sore eyes.

They ate quickly; the hobbits talking through mouth fulls of food while the others ate in silence. With perfect timing, Kiarrah walked into the inn. The Fellowship had just finished eating, and looked up as she walked to their table. Legolas was slightly disappointed that she was back to wearing her hood up so that it covered her face. Now he wouldn't be able to see her beautiful blue-green eyes or her golden hair. Kiarrah was about to say something when the innkeeper walked in front of her, blocking the way to their table. She ground her teeth in impatience, and said, "Peace innkeeper. I do not come for trouble, only to meet my companions and be on my way." She motioned towards the group of seven, and the man said, "Is this true?"

Aragorn nodded and said, "Yes, it is the truth she speaks. We are leaving now, so please do not be ill-mannered."

The keeper grunted and said, "Be gone, you trouble makers! And do not bother any of my customers on your way out!" He pointed a gnarled hand towards the door and the company of eight left peacefully, although Kiarrah had to bite her tongue. Elrond had always said to her, "You have a quick hand but an even quicker tongue." 

"Oh folly! That old grouch would shut his trap if only he knew who we are!" Merry said under his breath, but with their keen hearing, the two Elves noticed his comment and gave the slightest traces of smiles.

Aragorn slung his pack over his shoulder and touched his sword hilt, making sure that it was secure. Sam pulled his pack up and shrugged his shoulders to shift the weight more comfortably. Frodo walked next to Sam and behind Merry and Pippin. Aragorn and Gimli were at the front of the group with Legolas and Kiarrah in the middle, the hobbits in the back. 

Suddenly, Kiarrah stopped and said to Aragorn, "Have you any horses?"

Aragorn shook his head. Kiarrah inwardly sighed, and gave a sharp, piercing whistle. She stood still for a moment, and to the hobbits, it looked as though she wasn't even breathing. A moment later they could hear the sound of hooves lightly hitting the trodden ground, and then a pure white mare walked out of the nearby woods. It's mane was long and braided, as was it's tail. On each leg, the horse had a tattoo of some kind. It was black and made a significant pattern all the way around. It resembled leaves and stars, and even appeared to have some form of Elvish writing too. 

Kiarrah had noticed Legolas looking at the tattoo and said, "It's an ancient form of Elvish that few can read. It says my mare's name; Tyrle." 

"It's intriguing," Legolas said. And it was true. A pure white horse with a braided tail and mane, and Elvish tattoos on it's legs was indeed, intriguing. 

Kiarrah whispered something to her horse, and Tyrle obediently began to follow her. 

Aragorn noticed this and said, "Will you not ride your horse, Lady…"

"Tarai," she finished for him. "And no, I believe that it would be rude for me to ride and watch as you walk."

__

Tarai? Legolas thought, _Didn't she tell me that her name was Kiarrah? _Then he remembered that Aragorn must not know who it was he was travelling with. All he could know was she was from Rivendell, and needed to get home. 

__

But why, he thought, _would she tell me the truth? _He knew then that she picked him to put her trust in, for whatever reason. 

*** 

All done! That's three chapters! Yay for me! Reviews please! Please, please, pretty please?


	4. Rivendell

Sorry for taking so long! Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter for the greatest reviewers of all time!

***

****

Love's Destiny

Chapter 4-Rivendell

The group pressed on, a happy air around them now for they were only hours from Rivendell. Somehow the Elves had managed to fall behind the others, but the Fellowship paid no attention because they knew that they could quite easily catch up.

The two had been walking in an odd silence, both a little unsure of what to say. Kiarrah was embarrassed because Legolas knew that she trusted him, and Legolas was silent as he tried to think of something to say. Finally, Legolas said something. "Why?"

Kiarrah glanced at him, and for a moment, Legolas had caught a glimpse of her eyes. "Why? I do not know. I just know that I trusted you, and now I have betrayed my lady and lord. For what I have done they will probably banish me from Rivendell. I have no where to stay and no where to go."

"But Lady Kiarrah, I'm sure that Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen will not take such rash action as that. The person you told was another Elf, and an Elf that they know and trust."

"But Master Legolas, I have sworn to secrecy. Now they may never trust my word again." Kiarrah sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe you are right. Maybe I am just a little frightened about being away from Rivendell for so long, and then returning with news that I have told another of my secret."

"Milady, why don't why just forget about that for now and stop with the others for a break?" Legolas suggested as they walked over to the area where the hobbits were already taking off their packs in the shade of a tree. 

Kiarrah let Tyrle wander over to a hill where he could eat some grass as she sat down a little bit away from the hobbits. Legolas sat down next to her took off his pack and bow. He set the bow next to him gently, along with the quiver. Kiarrah noticed how beautifully made his bow was and reached out to touch it just as Legolas reached for his pack. Their hands brushed, and Kiarrah flinched. Legolas quickly withdrew his hand back towards himself and looked down. 

Kiarrah was surprised when she didn't feel like scratching off the feel of Legolas' touch. In fact, she actually liked the way it felt when he had touched her. Legolas too, noticed this and was about to question it when Aragorn and Gimli walked over and sat down. Kiarrah casually pulled her hood down a bit more and turned towards them. 

"Lady Tarai, Legolas," Aragorn began, "We will reach Rivendell sooner than expected. A few more hours, if we hurry. Will you be rested enough to continue on the rest of the day without rest?" He directed this more to Kiarrah than Legolas, for she was a woman that he knew little of her strength. The female Elf held her head up a bit higher, and said: "Milord, I am pleased to tell you that I have enough energy to make it not only to Rivendell, but all the way through the Mines of Moria if I had to." 

Gimli snickered slightly, amused by the lady Elf's wit and temper. Legolas gave a small smile, and Aragorn hung his head down in apology. "I am sorry for doubting you, milady. I should have known that you are much stronger than most Elf maidens." And with that, the warrior got up and walked away to stand on the hill and let the sweet breeze blow through his hair. 

A little while later, the group of eight re-shouldered their packs, brushed off their trousers, and were on their way once again. 

__

Walk, walk, walk, walk, walk… Merry thought to himself. _That's all we ever do! Well, besides eat, and rest, and battle, and talk, and…Well I suppose it's not the only thing that we do. But it is the most mind-numbing thing that we do._

The rest of their journey was much as Merry thought: walk, walk, walk. Not even a stray Orc to use their weapons on. 

Gimli sighed. They were nearer than ever to Rivendell now, and although their excitement grew, there was not one thing that passed them by. Nothing but birds and squirrels, and the only people that seemed happy to see them were the Elves. 

Gimli kept his eyes on those two. Something was going on between them, something that he couldn't name or guess. 

***

"Rivendell! Rivendell is near!" Legolas let out a whoop of joy and pointed to the city that had just come into view. From where they stood, one could just barely make out the white pillars and steps, but the Elves could see further and more accurately. They looked upon the beauty of the carved statues and the waterfalls of silver droplets. 

Kiarrah ran lightly ahead of Legolas, her eyes taking in this beautiful sight. She looked over every inch that she could see, remembering and cherishing the memories of it. All dread of telling Lady Arwen about her mistake left her body upon this beautiful sight. Home.

Legolas watched her with a wry smile. By the way she was moving so eagerly towards the city that was her home, he could tell that she was happy. Truly happy. Then a thought struck him like an ice-cold bucket of water: After Kiarrah was inside the city, she would leave their company and go to Lady Arwen where she belonged. The end of their short journey together would be over, and he may not ever see her again. Although short the journey was, they had connected with words few and far in between and sometimes even without words. This new realization saddened him greatly, and he made an effort not to show it, in fear of Kiarrah noticing. 

Soon they had entered the great walls of the palace, and were greeted by Elrond who had came there upon hearing of the Fellowship's arrival. Arwen was slightly behind him, and her eyes immediately went to the one she desired to see most: Aragorn. 

He caught her gaze also and smiled, his dark features softening more than usual. 

Legolas turned around to see Kiarrah before she had to leave, and saw that she was no longer behind him. His eyes searched for a glimpse of her green cloak, but saw nothing. Then, something caught his eye and he turned towards it. His gaze caught a lock of golden hair going around a corner, and then it disappeared. She was already gone. 

***

Now that's four chapters! Yay! Now go review. Go on. Go on! I said review, what are you doing still listening to me? GO! 

Please?


	5. Meeting

Sorry for taking so long! I had so much stuff to do and I couldn't write. Thanks for the reviews! They were all welcomed and highly appreciated. Now, to the story:

***

****

Love's Destiny

Chapter 5-Meeting

Kiarrah ran as swiftly as her powerful legs could carry her. As soon as they had entered the city-and the Fellowship had turned their attention elsewhere-she had told Tyrle to go to his stable and then she left. Her heart was aching for not being able to say goodbye to her short time companions, especially Legolas, who had been the only person to touch her and not make her uncomfortable. But she had had to get out of there before Elrond or Arwen recognized her. Stopping suddenly, she gave a slight smile. 

"Liónel," Kiarrah called softly, tilting her head up to look in the tree above her. The leaves had turned a rustic gold, and the sunset made them glitter with reds and oranges. But in the midst of it all, sat Liónel, a young black haired Elf with an untamed spirit and a vast heart.

"Ki! Oh Ki it really is you!" he exclaimed and jumped from the tree, landing in front of her.

"Yes it is," she laughed slightly as he wrapped her into a hug, "But you should be more quiet, old friend, for there are visitors among us who need not know my right name." 

"Sorry, but I just got so excited. Everyone here was scared that you had been killed or even passed into the shadow," at this the Elf boy became solemn, then continued again, "Then we received the news that the Ring was destroyed and that the Fellowship-or what's left of it-was coming back. Everyone was so happy that they nearly forgot about you. Nevertheless, I didn't, and neither did Lady Arwen. We started to come to these gardens every night and talk about you, and sometimes we'd even mention Aragorn, for she was worried about him also." 

Kiarrah's eyes clouded over from this. Lady Arwen had missed her, and was even worried about her. This pleased her, and she knew now that the Lady would not banish her from Rivendell for her mistake. She knew that she cared about her not only as a loyal servant and protector, but as a friend. 

"Thank you for catching me up on Rivendell while I was away," Kiarrah laid her hand on Liónel's shoulder and smiled. "But now I must get into my maiden clothing and await Lady Arwen." Liónel was the only other who knew about Kiarrah's secret, though he wasn't meant to. However, being the smart boy he was, he put two and two together, and figured it out (along with all of the eavesdropping he had done). 

She smiled once more at her friend, and turned and began walking towards her chamber. 

***

Legolas did his best to concentrate on Lord Elrond as he conversed about their wonderful achievement, but all he could think about was Kiarrah. Then, something in particular caught his attention: "We would really enjoy it if you would stay until we can properly prepare a celebration for you."

Aragorn nodded and said, "It would bring me great pleasure to stay in Rivendell, my friend."

"For how long?" Legolas said suddenly, causing Aragorn and Elrond to look at him. 

"Excuse me?" Elrond said.

"For how long will we be staying here in Rivendell?" he asked again.

"One full moon," Elrond replied. 

Legolas was unable to hide his smile as he thought,_ I have a whole month to see Kiarrah again. I hope that faith is on my side and our paths will cross one day soon._

***

__

This feels so strange now, Kiarrah thought to herself as she finished dressing in her maiden garments and applying her makeup. Before, when she had worn her travelling clothes, she had felt so much more free and had more ability to move. Now it was back to the long flowing dresses and cloaks to match. Although her dresses were beautiful, she despised having to wear one. Most of the time she didn't, but today she felt like she must be presentable to Lady Arwen.

Surveying herself in the mirror, she was shocked. If you had compared her from the way she was now, and the way she had been when she was travelling, you wouldn't be able to recognize her. She now wearing a flowing light green dress, with long sleeves that draped her arms elegantly, and a matching green cloak so thin that you could almost see through it. Her golden hair was pulled up into a bun, and her face was clean and pale, her lips a dark red. Pulling her thin hood up to cover her eyes, Kiarrah turned around. She was once again, Kiarrah, handmaiden and secret protector of Lady Arwen of Rivendell. 

***

Legolas sighed and lie down on the bed. He had had a long day, full of walking and then discussion of their quest. All of the memories were still too fresh in his mind, and he tried not to think of the saddening things. All evening he had paid little attention to the people around him, and much attention to Kiarrah, who was no where near him. 

He was still pleased that he would have a whole month to stay in Rivendell and see Kiarrah again. Her blue-green eyes haunted him every second that they could, and he couldn't concentrate. He just wanted to go to sleep and obtain a clear mind so that he could discuss things with the _real _grownups. He knew that he was acting childish. He kept hoping that he would see her, and his thoughts were trained on nothing but her. _This is foolish_. _If Kiarrah and I meet, then Kiarrah and I meet, but I cannot keep thinking about her like this_.Legolas knew that he couldn't control these feelings much longer. One day, when he least expected it, he was going to admit to everything. 

"Why does her very existence haunt me? Can I not have my own thoughts for once?" Legolas uttered to himself. His mind spinning, he fell in slumber with thoughts of Kiarrah once more. 

***

~One month later~

Kiarrah remembered that as soon as she had returned to Rivendell, things had returned to the way they were before Elrond had sent her to slay Orcs. Arwen was pleased that she had her loyal friend back, and Kiarrah thought she was too, but her heart was telling her that something was missing. Then she understood: her heart was aching for none other than the Prince of Mirkwood. 

That day, while Kiarrah was taking a walk in the gardens and thinking about how to face the planned feast tonight, she heard Legolas walking with his Dwarf friend Gimli, and in utter fear and nervousness, she climbed the same tree that Liónel had been in. Peering through the branches, she watched in horror as the two of them had sat down right beneath her and proceeded to talk. Doing her best not to eavesdrop, she accidentally overheard something: "-but I believe that she is the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen Gimli. I do not understand how she has gotten away from me so quickly." _Is he talking about me, or a maiden from his own land?_ She thought. Then she heard: "Elf, I do not understand how you have brought me into this, but I say that you should look for her, tell her the truth, and don't give up. If this is love you speak of, then living without it can be painful, and the last thing I want is for my friend to be mooning over a girl during battle and getting his head chopped off." Legolas then gave his friend a slight smile at his constant orneriness, and agilely got up from the ground. 

He walked away with a smile on his face, and a new hope in his heart. As Kiarrah watched him, she inadvertently moved and a small acorn fell from a branch and hit Gimli on the head. Hearing the noise of it falling, she had turned to witness it bounce off the Dwarf's head and land near him. Stifling her laughter, Kiarrah watched as Gimli cussed and looked in the tree above him. Without her green Elven cloak, she would have been spotted within the highest branches of the tree, but she was fortunate. 

Mumbling about magic and Elves, Gimli walked away in the opposite direction as Legolas, giving Kiarrah the chance to leave her tree.   


Hopping down from the tree as nimbley as Legolas, she took the direction to her chamber. Turning a corner she ran into something. With her hood down, she couldn't see what it was. That's when she looked up, and found herself staring into the eyes of her Elven prince. His gray pools were full of passion and longing, and suddenly she was being kissed. Kiarrah could hear her heart pounding in her ears it was so exhilarating. Legolas' lips seared hers like fire, and she lost herself, as he was the only thing she could think about. 


	6. Preparation

You guys need to review way more! I only got a couple, and you know what that means: no reviews, no chapters. So ha! Take that! Oh, and, here's another chapter:

***

****

Love's Truth

Chapter 6-Preparation

As the two Elves parted, gasping for air, Legolas smiled. Kiarrah was still in shock, and the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Wha-huh, wow. Uh-how-?" 

Legolas laughed at her behavior and said, "Did you actually think you could hide from a _wood Elf_ in a_ tree_?"

Realizing how foolish that was, Kiarrah finally ridded herself of her shock and grinned. "Hold on a moment-you knew I was there, and you made me stay in the tree?" There was a slight twinge of anger in her voice, but it was mixed with a sarcastic air. 

"I apologize, milady. I just found it rather amusing." He couldn't hide his smirk as she smiled in forgiveness. 

"I suppose it's alright when you kiss like that," Kiarrah said coyly, the green in her eyes showing more fiercely than ever. 

Legolas blushed slightly, and held out his arm for her to take. "Would you mind if I walked you to your room?" 

At the sound of his sweet voice and the look in his mystical eyes, Kiarrah could not refuse. She knew that there would be consequences if they were seen. She knew that it was dangerous to even speak to an Elven prince the way she did. But, lucky for her, she wasn't much of a careful, polite, or formal person.

As the two of them walked, Kiarrah's treacherous mind once again fluttered to the feast. She would sit there by Lady Arwen, unless she was dancing with Aragorn (which was a rare moment), and watch as Legolas danced with any maiden he pleased. It would be a disgrace for Legolas to dance with a servant, such as herself. 

When Kiarrah had become Lady Arwen's protector, she had promised herself that she wouldn't let anyone, including herself, think of her as a mere servant. She would be Arwen's friend, and someone who could be equal to her. She almost laughed at herself now. She obeyed Arwen's every command, and she was even afraid about telling her of her mistake. Arwen truly wanted nothing more than to be friends with Kiarrah, but all she ever did was act as if Arwen was some sort of goddess. And that was not the way of the Elves. Elves treated each other with respect, no matter if you are just an Elf, or a High Elf. 

While Kiarrah went through all the things that made her life pathetic, Legolas was thinking the opposite. He was thrilled to be going to the dinner now, for he could dance with Lady Kiarrah, which would make him the happiest of possible. 

***

"Father," Arwen approached her father, both adequately dressed for the evening, and he looked up at her in surprise. 

"Yes, Arwen?" 

"Father, I must know."

"You must know what?" Elrond's face showed how much he was confused, and Arwen proceeded a bit with caution.   


"Where Kiarrah came from. Why she is so cold, and how she does not like the touch of another. And she treats me as if I am Lady Galadriel herself, and she a mere dog!"

Elrond looked at his daughter; his ancient face hiding how proud of her he was that she had figured out Kiarrah was indeed, a strange Elf. 

"That is not the way of the Elves, father. Please, tell me why she is so different."

"Arwen, calm yourself. I will tell you of the truth, but let you know this: I was not keeping Kiarrah's past a secret, if only you had asked, I would have gladly told you of what I know." 

Arwen nodded, and listened as her father began to recite everything he knew: "Kiarrah if from the west. The mystical west, where few have traveled. Her people were a very rare, sacred group, who practiced magic in the ways of healing. Much like the Woods of Galadriel, only less heard of. Years ago, when Kiarrah was a young child, her village was attacked. Her people were massacred, and she, for some reason of importance, was left alive. Days after the village was burned to the ground, a group of Rangers found her starving near the outskirts. They nursed her back to health, and for years, she lived with them in the wilderness, learning more and more of the wilderness and the ways of Men. Then they decided that they could no longer care for her since she had grown into a beautiful young woman. This group knew very little of Elves, so they brought her to the only place they knew of."

"Rivendell," Arwen finished for him, her voice a small whisper choked in astonishment. 

Elrond nodded. "Does she know? Does Kiarrah know what mystery her past is?" Arwen asked abruptly. 

He nodded again, and said: "She asked before you did, for her curiousity was much greater."

"Then why did she not tell me?" Arwen asked, saddened and confused to why Kiarrah would not befriend her, and trust her with this information. 

"Because she was raised by Men, she has lost her Elvish sense of trust, and to help her find it, you must earn it."

Arwen nodded and smiled at her father. By the tone of his voice, she understood that he was done talking, and she agreed. She had a long night ahead of her, and she needed to be prepared. 

***

Kiarrah was confused as to why Legolas would kiss her, when he was of such higher birth. She didn't even know who her parents were, and here he was, kissing a meaningless servant. 

No. The part of her mind that was complete Elvish, knew that she only thought this because her mind had been scarred by Men. They had taught her everything they knew, and then put her into an Elvish society, expecting her to fit right in. She didn't, and she couldn't. But something about Legolas made her think differently. He made her think she was just as equal, and just as important. And she was. She had just realzied that she, Kiarrah of the West, was just as important as any other Elf. And she wouldn't forget it. 

***

Sorry that chapter was so blah, and if you did like it, then tell me! I just have to lead up to the really good parts coming up in the next chapter. It will be up tomorrow IF I get a reasonable amount of reviews. Review please! Hey, I said please! What do ya want me to do, beg? Fine! I'm begging! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee????????????????? 


	7. Feasting

Sorry for taking so long, but thanks for the reviews! Highly appreciated. I was really busy and I decided to write before I went to my friend's house, so here it is: 

***

****

Love's Truth

Chapter 7-Feasting

After Legolas had walked Kiarrah to her chamber, she had immediately started to get ready for the feast. She had changed into her favorite garment; a light blue dress with flowing sleeves and a hood to pull over her eyes. She put her hair up into a bun on the top of her head with curls falling to her shoulders, surrounded by a crown of beads. She adjusted her makeup so that it looked more like a special occasion. Now she was ready to leave. Arwen would be waiting for her, and she should hurry. 

Turning to exit, she made a split decision, and pulled her hood off, revealing the beauty that she had so long hid. She stepped outside, and saw that Lady Arwen was standing there. Her own hair was down so that it fell to her shoulders, and she had a thin crown of gold framing her hair. 

"Are you ready, Kiarrah?" Arwen asked, her beautiful voice tinged with excitement. 

Kiarrah nodded and said, "Yes, milady."

"Please-it's just Arwen," the dark haired Elf corrected her. "We have been friends long enough to call one another by our names. From now on, there is no Lady, or anything else of the sort." 

Kiarrah looked up at Arwen, and for once, saw that she really didn't think that she was any different from her. She was just her friend, and Kiarrah happened to be her protector too. Kiarrah smiled, and Arwen smiled back. 

"So, are you planning on dancing with anyone…in particular?" Arwen asked. 

Kiarrah looked at her suddenly, and mumbled, "No-not really." 

"Now tell the truth Kiarrah," Arwen laughed, "You need not think that I will tell anyone of your feelings and desires. That is what friends do."

"Well, in that case, "Kiarrah felt bolder as she spoke, "I have actually been thinking about…Legolas of Mirkwood." Arwen grinned and looked over at her friend. "I knew that I had seen something. You were always so attentive to him when you saw him, and when you told me that you had slipped about your secret to him, I knew that you were fond of him."

"You knew?" Kiarrah asked, her voice full of shock. 

"Well, lets just say that I had a feeling," Arwen smiled, and the two maidens silenced as they neared the dining hall. They did not want to be overheard giggling and discussing one of the guests of honor. 

They entered, and were immediately ambushed by the beauty and grace of the hall. Candles adorned every space imaginable, green vines were hanging from the ceiling and walls, and there were flowers of pinks, reds, yellows, and whites sitting in bouquets and on tables. The feast itself was set up on an enormous table, carved of wood with Elvish designs gracing it, reaching from almost one side of the hall to the other.

Arwen was shocked to see the hall turned into such a beautiful, mystifying place. She had never seen it look so enchanting, for when she had seen it, it had been plain and ordinary. Now, it was breathtaking. 

"I feel that you may get your wish," Arwen whsipred casually as she nudged Kiararh so that she looked to the left. There she saw Legolas standing , his storm grey eyes studying her with a curiousity and lust she had never seen before. Kiarrah quickly turned her head before he noticed that she was staring at him, and her and Arwen almost lost control of their laughter. 

When Kiarrah stopped, she turned to Arwen and said, "There is something I have not told you about." 

Arwen looked at her and asked her what it was. Then Kiarrah told her all about what had happened earlier that day in the gardens. Arwen was shocked and finally said, "I truly believe that Master Legolas is very fond of you. It may even be love." 

Before Kiarrah could reply, Aragorn had walked over and smiled at Arwen. 

"Would you like to sit by me, milady?" he asked politely. Arwen grinned, a light blush crowding her beautiful cheeks. 

"Of course," she replied, holding her arm out for Aragorn to take. Kiarrah followed silently as the two of them began their way to the table. She hoped that wearing her hood down hadn't been a mistake, and Aragorn would recognize her. She had just wanted to finally be able to show her face, and show to everyone that she could be just like them. Not having to hide behind a hood all of her life because she was a handmaiden, which was just a cover for what she really was. 

Arwen and Aragorn seated themselves near Elrond's seat at the head of the table, and Kiarrah sat next to Arwen. Elves and Dwarves and good Men filled the rest of the many chairs, while the Fellowship seated themselves on Elrond's other side. One by one all of them sat down, with the exception of Aragorn, and agreed on the arrangement. 

Pippin was next to Merry, who was next to Legolas, then Gimli, Frodo and Sam. And Legolas just happened to be right across from Kiarrah. She looked up momentarily, and caught another glimpse of those deep eyes. A cloud of nervousness ran through her body, and she tried to avoid from looking up. 

The meal passed by rather quickly, Kiarrah and Legolas both stealing secret glances at each other, which weren't really secret. That's when the dancing began. The Elvish music started, and in a matter of seconds, Man, Elf, and Dwarf had covered the dance floor. She thought it was quite strange how all three kindred were so willing to celebrate, given their obvious differences and dislikes, but they were brought together by something that must always be celebrated: freedom.

Kiarrah stayed where she was, ready to watch Arwen in case of any dangers. That, of course was what she was used to doing, for it was her job and duty. 

Legolas approached her, slowly at first, almost like he was afraid to ask her. When he finally reached her, he said, "Milady, would you care to dance?"

Kiarrah looked up and nodded, surprised and pleased that he had in fact asked her to dance. Then she remembered what had happened earlier, and she became nervous. 

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, and they soon began to twirl elegantly to the music along with all of the other couples. Legolas looked at her, once again enraptured by her beauty. Then his mind began to work again, and he said what he had planned on saying. "Milady-"

"Kiarrah-just Kiarrah," she interrupted him, the same way Arwen had done to her. 

"Kiarrah," he corrected himself, "I have to apologize for what I did earlier today. It was extremely uncalled for and improper-"

"Yes, it was," Kiarrah interrupted again. Legolas looked at her, appalled that she would reject his apology so quickly. "And that's why I liked it," she finished, catching Legolas off his guard. She leaned up so that she was so close it would appear that they were kissing, and whispered, "I hope that you are at the fountain after the feast, because then you could perhaps walk me to my room." She gave him a coy look, and grinned, as they danced to the sounds of the beautiful music. 

__

I wonder if she will always be this suprising, Legolas thought to himself. 

***

There, all done. Now you know the routine; read, review. There! Now go on, go do step two. Plllllllleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee?????


	8. Dreams

Hey, I'm back! I just wanted you to know that I was so happy with my reviews for chapter 7! They were awesome! Here's chapter 8:

****

***

****

Love's Destiny

Chapter 8-Dreams

The song ended, and soon afterward, a much faster celebration song began. Legolas led Kiarrah walked off the dance floor and over to a corner to talk. They were in the shadows, hidden from casual stares. Kiarrah began to protest, saying that she must watch Lady Arwen, but Legolas almost begged her to talk for just a moment. 

"She is dancing with Lord Aragorn, I'm sure she'll be all right for just a moment," he whispered. 

"But just for one moment," she agreed reluctantly.

Legolas smiled, and looked into her eyes. He loved to look into her green-blue orbs, seeing everything that she held secret. Her feelings and her past lingered there, just below the surface. Legolas knew that once he earned her trust, her honest and complete trust, she would tell him all that she would tell. 

"What is it?" she asked, her curiosity wondering why he always looked into her eyes. "What do you see?"

Legolas kept his stare trained upon her eyes. After a while, he finally said: "I see that you have faced hardships beyond what you should have, and your past is a most horrible one. You are sadly alone, although you have many who love you."

As each word came out of the prince's mouth, Kiarrah's eyes teared more and more. When he finished, she had little trails of water running down her cheeks, smearing her makeup. But for once, she didn't care about her stupid makeup hiding who she was, she just wanted to know. 

"Who? Who loves me? No one could ever love someone like me. I am different from everyone. I don't fit in with Men or Elves. I am cold and uncaring, and I'm alone. Who could love me?" her tears continued to overflow, and when Legolas reached to wipe them off, Kiarrah jerked away.

"Who?" she pressed.

Legolas began listing off the people that cared about her. "Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond…" He paused, unsure as to continue. Who? her eyes pleaded.

"Me." 

Kiarrah, now overcome with shock, began to panic. She had never before had anyone admit to her that they cared about her, and she was unsure as if how to respond. Legolas saw the question and confusion in her eyes, and said, "You are so wonderful and beautiful. How did it take me so long to realize that…I'm in love with you?"

"Legolas!" her voice was a whisper, choked in emotions that she had never felt before, and that she had hid beneath her cold, warrior exterior. She let herself fall into his strong, protecting arms, for the first time letting her guard down enough to be truly happy. And, in love with someone who loved her back. 

"Hey," he whispered, holding her chin in his hands and tilting her face up to look at him. "Do you think we should go somewhere more private?" She grinned and sniffed slightly. "But you're one of the guests of honor." she protested. 

"I'm sure they'll understand." Legolas murmured, and, taking her hand, they left their dark corner and snuck past the guests outside into the yard.

On her way out, Kiarrah had managed to catch Arwen's eye while Aragorn was looking away, and she knew that her friend understood, for she gave her a knowing smile. 

The two Elves proceeded sneaking until they were a safe distance away from the hall. They sat down on the ledge of a fountain. The moon was round and white, making the water in the fountain look like a pool of silver. The sky was pitch black, with small white pinpricks covering its vastness. 

They talked together for a while, laughing when they wanted to, but mainly just looked. They looked at one another, seeing the love in their eyes and the meaning of happiness.

It seemed to them that only seconds had passed when Kiarrah stood and said that she must be going. 

Legolas began to pout, then decided that she was right, for both of their friends would be worried. He stood up and looked, as he always did, into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek, whispering, "Good night, love."

"Good night, love," Legolas imitated, still becoming used to the way those words sounded to him. 

Kiarrah smiled and turned away slowly, wishing that she would not have to leave Legolas so soon. But she knew that Lady Arwen would be expecting to have her back by now. And maybe, just maybe, they would be friends and discuss their evening together, as friends should. 

***

Legolas almost skipped back to the hall, he was so happy. It had happened too quickly for him, because he was still shocked that their love had been admitted. No problems about him being a prince and her a handmaiden crossed his mind, or of what people would think. For once, he was just happy. He had been happy before, but this was an entirely new feeling. He was happy to be in love.

As he entered the hall, he saw that all of the guests had left, except one. Arwen sat at one of the chairs seated at the great table, her hands patiently in her lap, eyes transfixed upon the Elven prince. Seeing her like this, reminded Legolas of Galadriel, and how much Arwen was like her grandmother. It was astonishing. 

He approached her still form, and bowed slightly. "Milady," he said politely. 

She bowed her head in response and said, "Milord."

There was a silent pause, where neither moved, but they looked. Arwen studied Legolas' posture, his face, and his eyes. Legolas stood under her gaze, confused but doing an extremely good job of hiding it. 

"Master Legolas," Arwen began. Once again, Legolas was reminded of Galadriel. The same powerful, magical, and mysterious voice came from both, and wisdom and beauty radiated from their beings. 

"I have become aware that you have a certain interest in Lady Kiarrah, my maiden." 

Legolas almost blushed, but kept his head straight. "That is true, milady."

Arwen smiled, and said, "I have but one thing for you then, Master Legolas. Take care of her, for there will be times for you ahead that are so trying and terrible, you will want to lose hope. But I remind you, hope is all that we rely on. Now be safe, and do not forget my advice."

"I give you my word, milady. I thank you for your advisement, and your wisdom." He smiled at her, and she nodded, dismissing him from the great hall. 

***

Kiarrah, now dressed in her nightgown with her hair down, lie in bed, fast asleep. She and Arwen had talked for a long time, a discussion that only friends have. They talked of Aragorn and Legolas, each explaining what they had done that night. Arwen did not mention the small talk she had had with Legolas before she had come to her room, for that was only for him to know of. 

Kiarrah turned in her sleep, and moaned. Her dreams were straying to one night before she had met with the Fellowship. Before she had met Legolas, and before she had known love. 

~Dream~

__

The sky was dark and not a star shone, for the only light where she crouched was the lights of the Orcs. Their torches were swinging wildly in their long, ugly arms, catching everything in their path aflame. The cries of the villagers filled the Elf's sensitive ears, but she did not move. She watched, anger and grief controlling her body and mind. At the sound of a young child screaming, her grip around the hilt of her sword tightened. Her hood covered her face and her loose hair, but also hid the fierceness of her eyes. The Orcs horrible screams of triumph and pleasure rang in her ears, almost as if she had heard the same ones years before. But I probably have,_ she thought to herself, remembering that her own village had been destroyed like the one she was witnessing now. She raised her sword, and unsheathed a dagger from her boot. Her adrenaline was high, and she could hear the rapid beat of her heart in her ears. Suddenly, Kiarrah began to actually hear the screams of pain and agony, and her legs started to move. She began running toward the village, where children were huddled as they screamed and cried for their parents, who were never coming back. Her sword, Alidhirm, glinted blood red from the torches of the Orcs. Her hood fell down, and her beautiful face was unmasked. Her green-blue eyes were shrouded in disgust and vengeance, making her seem unusually frightening. With her golden hair trailing behind her, Kiarrah unleashed her fury on an unsuspecting Orc. Her blade cut into his back, and it screeched before it hit the ground with a thud. She let out a terrifying scream, gathering many of the Orcs attention. They were shocked to see an Elf maiden, standing there with a long sword and a dead Orc at her feet. Cold fear grabbed at them, but they did not realize the warning before it was too late. The Elf was upon them. She swung her blade so quickly that anything within a certain distance of her was slain. Her blade and clothes were covered in the Orcs dark blood, causing her to look even more vicious. An Orc approached her from behind, prepared to end her terror, but was decapitated before it could take another step. Kiarrah let out another scream, this time from the pain of her injuries, and of her heart. Being in that battle had made memories and visions return from her past, driving her to the pain she was at now. The intensity of her one-woman battle increased, but she enhanced along with it. Her sword moved faster among the hordes of foul creatures, and her dagger flew quickly from body to body. The enemy's army began to fade and get thinner, but Kiarrah remained strong. Suddenly she heard a child's cry for help, and turned in the direction of it._

"Stop this foolishness, or this child will never breathe again," the Orc said in its cruel tongue. Kiarrah, after seeing the boy's frightened look, wasted no time in grabbing her smallest dagger. Her arm moved so quickly that the foul Orc had no chance in sensing her attack as the dagger flew from her left hand to its throat. 

The very few Orcs remaining fled after seeing their leader being killed. Kiarrah rushed to the young boy who had been held hostage by the Orc. She looked at the childs face and said, "It's going to be alright. The Orcs are gone and-" she stopped as she noticed that the boy was lying very still, and appeared not to be breathing. She moved her hands to his back to sit him up, and jerked her hand away when she felt something sticky and wet on his shirt. She looked at her hand and saw the dark red stain of his blood. Turning him over, she saw that the Orc had stabbed the child when she had thrown her knife. The boy was already dead. For the first time in her life, she had failed.

She had been too late. 

__

***

Now that chapter was to show you how Legolas and Kiarrah had admitted their feelings, and show one of the horrible things that happened to Kiarrah. If you liked it, please tell! Plllllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee!!!!!!


	9. Departure

As always, thanks for the reviews! You did an awesome job! Congrats, you earned another chapter. Here it is:

***

****

Love's Destiny

Chapter 9-Departure

"Too late," Kiarrah murmured in her sleep. She thrashed around on the bed, moaning and crying. She suddenly jerked awake and sat up, her heart pounding wildly and her body drenched in a cold sweat. 

She was just beginning to regulate her breathing again when Arwen rushed into her room. Her long lavender nightgown swept around her legs and feet, making her look almost angelic. "I heard your screams in my sleep," she whispered, holding her friend's hand as she recovered form the nightmare. "I came as soon as I could."

"I'm alright," Kiarrah breathed. "But I have had a horrible dream, and I think I need some fresh air." She got up and walked over to her window with the most saddening look on her face that Arwen had ever seen. "Do you want me to stay?" Arwen asked, her voice a small and unsure whisper. 

"No, thank you. I really need to be alone, just for a moment."

Arwen nodded, and turned to leave. Suddenly, it was as if a fog was lifting off her mind, and she knew why Kiarrah was so paralyzed from her dream. It had been a real nightmare that had happened, and the memory of it was a lot for her to bear. 

She turned back around, and the faint moonlight splashed upon her face. How beautiful she looked there, a look of comfort on her face, her blue eyes shining. 

Kiarrah, sensing this, turned from her window and almost gasped. She saw a beautiful Elf, fairest of them all, clad in white with flowing hair and wisdom in her eyes. Galadriel. But, no-it was not Galadriel; it was her granddaughter, Arwen Brightstar of Rivendell. Her eyes glittered when she spoke, and her voice seemed as if it was in her head. 

Arwen spoke five simple words, weaving magic, trust, and love through them. "It was not your fault."

Then the moonlight dimmed, and Arwen appeared the way that she always had. Her eyes stopped glittering, and her voice was no longer in her head. She suddenly looked as if a great and saddening realization came to her. When she spoke, her words were filled with grief, and her eyes teared with the love of a friend, but she kept a smile on her lips.

"Go."

***

Legolas, who had been the first to awake, grabbed his belongings and walked out of his room. He had slept very little that night, and when he did sleep, his eyes had been open.

He decided to leave early so that he could say goodbye to Kiarrah. He didn't want to say goodbye after what happened last night, but he had to return home. His father, Thranduil, would want him home as soon as possible. He hoped that he would return to Rivendell to see her again, and then their relationship could continue. He had no idea where his relationship with the mysterious, dangerous maiden was heading, but he knew that he would love every minute of it. 

He soon ended up in the garden where he had first kissed Kiarrah. He smiled, and continued walking. When he reached Kiarrah's room, he knocked on the door, but was responded with silence. In his mind, he debated whether to enter the room, or not. He decided to at least take a peek. 

Grabbing the handle, he turned it as slowly and quietly as possible. It opened, and he took a small step inside. His eyes scanned the room, and saw that it looked as neat and orderly as it usually did. Her bed in the middle, unmessed, and her belongings lining the walls with a great mirror near the window. 

He sighed. Where could she be? He didn't have much time before he would leave, and he desperately wanted to see her. 

He searched for a while more, but found no trace of Kiarrah. Reluctantly, he decided to meet the others where they had planned, for that was where the Fellowship would depart. 

"Good bye," he whispered faintly, and with that, Legolas Greenleaf turned and left. 

***

"Legolas!" Merry cried, as he spotted the Elf walking inside. 

"Good morning Merry," Legolas said, trying his best to hide his disappointment. 

"We were worried that you wouldn't come," Aragorn said as he walked up to him, smiling. The two friends embraced, and spoke words of good bye to each other. 

"Legolas, we in Rivendell hope that you will return to us in the near future. Your presence is a pleasure to us, and the Council is deeply happy with your accomplishment. As well as the rest of the Fellowship," Elrond said. He smiled at Legolas and looked as another Elf entered the room. Something familiar caught his eye, and Legolas looked too. 

"Shailü!" Legolas exclaimed upon seeing his friend. The two had grown up together in the shadowy forests of Mirkwood, and had been friends ever since. 

"Legolas, old friend!" Shailü embraced Legolas. "We have missed you. Word traveled about the Ring, but when you didn't return we were thinking that you hadn't made it. Why didn't you send us word that you were staying in the beautiful Rivendell?" 

Legolas' face changed to one of confusion. "I did send you word. I sent a messenger as soon as I found that we would be staying for the feast."

"What could have prevented it from reaching Mirkwood?" Shailü pondered, but Legolas already knew the answer. The messenger had probably run in to a group of haggard Orcs. There were still many Orcs that needed to be dealt with, but the three peoples of Middle Earth were now able to handle matters like that. 

"Let us not ponder that issue, for we have much journeying to do-"

"And much story telling," Shailü interrupted. 

Legolas nodded, "Are we leaving soon?"

"As soon as possible. Your father has been missing you greatly."

"And by "missing" me, you mean wanting me to return so that I can continue be courted?" Legolas asked with a grin.

Shailü smiled nodded, then said, "Gather your things, Legolas. We must leave soon." With that, Shailü left the room, and Legolas sighed. He would have to leave, and he wouldn't be able to see Kiarrah again. But then he remembered-Arwen. Surely, she would come to wish them all farewell. As Legolas was thinking about this, Arwen entered the room. 

Legolas approached her, and said, "Good morning, milady."

"Good morning, Master Legolas. I fear that your presence here will be missed deeply."

"Thank you," he bowed his head slightly. "Milady, I had wanted to say good bye to Kiarrah before I left, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Do you have an idea where I can find her?"

"I am deeply sorry, Legolas. Kiarrah was sent on an urgent errand last night, and I fear that she will not return in time to bid you farewell." Arwen's blue eyes shown with true sympathy, and Legolas knew that she hadn't done it on purpose. 

He nodded to Arwen, and she gave him a slight smile before walking over to where the hobbits were chatting excitedly of the Shire. Frodo smiled upon seeing the Elf that had saved his life, and blushed when she returned the gesture. 

"Legolas, hurry!" Shailü called. 

The prince turned, and sighed. He made a promise to himself that he would return to Rivendell as soon as his father allowed it, or, if need be, before.

***

Kiarrah threw her brown pack over her shoulder and approached the stable where Tyrle was. He was stamping his tattooed feet anxiously, sensing his master's haste. 

"Calm, Tyrle, calm." She laid a soothing hand on the mare's shoulder, and whispered in Elvish to him. She told him that she needed to travel slowly, and quietly. Tyrle stamped his foot in response, saying that he didn't mind how he must travel, as long as it was now. Kiarrah smiled at her horse's wild personality. She loved that about him. 

Jumping up onto Tyrle's back, she turned him so that he faced the heart of Rivendell. 

"Farewell."

***

Did you like it? If so, please tell! Plllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeee! 


	10. Following

Sorry for taking so long! Thanx for the reviews! Here's another chapter:

***

****

Love's Destiny

Chapter 10-Following

After long good-byes, the Fellowship separated. Gimli was heading towards his home, the hobbits to the Shire, and Legolas to Mirkwood. Shailü and Legolas rode along the trail watching the silent forests go by. Much they talked, and much they understood. Legolas told Shailü all about Kiarrah, but left out the details that couldn't be told. They trotted for hours on end, until finally they decided to camp. 

"Legolas, I have missed our long talks and laughs together. You are a true friend," Shailü said as they dismounted their horses. 

"Thank you, Shailü. I have also missed you greatly, and I still have much to tell about the Fellowship's grand adventure. I shall continue tomorrow." Legolas smiled. He had left off at the part where they were just entering Lothlorien. Legolas had said little about Gandalf's deadly plunge, for it still lay heavily upon his Elvish heart. 

They set up a small and rustic camp, creating beds in the grass and a warm campfire nearby.

As they sat down in front of the fire, Shailü began to hum a soft tune to himself while Legolas sat deep in thought.

Suddenly, the Elf prince jerked his head up in alertness. Shailü, because he was humming his tune, had not heard what Legolas heard. 

"What?" he asked calmly. 

"I could have sworn that I heard the breaking of a branch." His gray eyes swept the forest around them, darting from tree to tree. 

"I am sure that it was just your imagination, Legolas. You have probably been off on too many adventures, and that is making you paranoid." Shailü joke, but Legolas remained serious. He was sure that he had heard something, and he wasn't sure that whatever had made the noise was trustworthy.

***

"Ah!" Kiarrah gave a muffled cry as she slipped down the side of the small hill, cracking a large branch as she stopped.

She held her breath in suspense, unsure as to if Legolas had heard her and would come to investigate, or not. 

After a few minutes of waiting cautiously, Kiarrah regained her footing and walked back up the hill where Tyrle was waiting patiently. 

He watched her with chestnut eyes, tired of creeping slowly and quietly through the forest. 

"I know, I know. But we must be silent for a while longer. I promise that when we reach the forests of Mirkwood, you can run all you like." She patted his mane, and decided that she was a safe enough distance away from Legolas to camp. 

Tyrle seemed happier at this, and shook his mane wildly. Kiarrah smiled and whispered, "Quiet."

Looking down at her old worn traveling clothes, Kiarrah sighed. Surely, Legolas would prefer her in her long beautiful dresses and makeup. Then she remembered their talk the night before, and him saying that he would never settle for a woman who is all clothing and looks. He wanted a caring, strong adventurous type, who he thought didn't exist until he had met her. 

She became more serene at the thought, and prepared herself for the night. She pulled her hood back, and lay next to her pack in the grass, wishing for the warmth of Legolas' arms. She knew that she would have that someday, but first, she had to fight.

***

Kiarrah awoke alert and tense at the sound of footsteps near her camp. They were too loud to be an Elf, or even a Man at that. That left her with one other answer: Orc.

By the sound of it, they were very small in quantity, maybe only two or three. 

She grabbed the hilt of her sword, and silently removed it from its sheath in one deadly movement. She heard the footsteps draw nearer, and her body became more tense. She hoped that the foul creatures would pass her, for in the midst of battle with no matter how many, it is not too quiet. Legolas was near, she could sense that he had not gone far yet. 

They kept coming, and soon Kiarrah heard the, retreat into the woods on her other side. They were heading away from Legolas' direction, and Kiarrah suddenly felt a pang of worry. Had they found Legolas, or had they moved on, as they did with her? The only thing she knew is that she hoped he was alright. 

***

Legolas awoke in the bright red rays of dawn, ready for another day of traveling. He was getting nearer and nearer to his home. Then he remembered that he was also getting farther and farther from his love. Kiarrah. He already missed her, but strangely felt that she was still nearby. He shrugged the feeling off, and woke Shailü with an eager expression.

"Mirkwood awaits," the prince smiled.

Shailü smiled back and shook off his sleep. He had slept with his eyes open, as is the way of the Elves. His long brown hair shone in the sunrise, cascades of braids down his back. 

Legolas, already apprehensive to continue, had rekindled the fire and put their breakfast over it. The morning was cool and dewy, tons of water droplets coloring the grass the colors of sunrise. 

He longed for his home, but also for Kiarrah. He missed her every second of every minute, always wondering when he would see those green-blue eyes again. Legolas averted his attention to breakfast, which was just starting to burn slightly. 

He set the pan on the ground and Shailü immediately helped himself. Legolas did too, only more slowly and distractedly, thinking about the place he had left his heart. 

__

"Kiarrah," he sang so softly and beautifully that Shailü turned to look at him. 

__

"I have deserted you, but only for a while. 

I will return one day, and make you mine again. 

Don't leave yet, because I love you, Kiarrah. 

Don't leave with my heart. 

Because I love you."

Shailü noticed that although the words were simple and plain, Legolas' voice put so much emotion and meaning in them. The song had touched his heart. And someone else's too. Someone who had been listening in the shadows, quietly watching, quietly waiting. 

With tears brimming down her cheeks, she whispered. 

"I love you too, Legolas."

***

I am soooooooooo sorry for that EXTREMELY corny song, and promise never to write another one again. EVER! That whole chapter was pretty bad, but I also promise that the next one will be MUCH better. 


End file.
